She's More
by verycherrybaby
Summary: Sasuke loved Ino. She was his world.If this was all true what happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke:What are you so happy about?**

**Me:I just wrote a new fanfic why shouldn't i be happy?!?!?!?!**

**Sasuke:Nevermind...So whats this new fanfic about?**

**Me:You...**

**Sasuke:What about me?**

**Me:...Say the disclaimer...**

**Sasuke:What about me!?!?!?!**

**Me:You'll see after you say the disclaim.**

**Sasuke:*grumble grumble**sigh* Fine VCB does not own anything having to do with Naruto not the characters,story plot,or jutsus nothing!There happy**

**Me:Yes...very happy...Now on with the story!**

_**She's More**_

(Sasuke P.O.V)

For years I've been asked by people "What kind of girl are you looking for?" Never not once did I answer them.I had a girlfriend already.I loved her though she didn't normally come along with me and the guys to hang like all their girls did.

Before I had her though, when my friends asked I would always reply,"I want a girl with blue eyes,long hair,tall,who won't feel guilty when I get her something nice,who loves me." A few months passed by and I got my wish .She was what I dreamed,she was my fantasy,my dream,my everything.I loved her so much.

And so now here we are today,her sitting in my lap,held tight in my was I doing?Loving her more and more each moment."Sasuke-kun,"her voice was questioning and sounded a tad worried.

"Yeah Angel?"

"Nothing you just weren't answering me."

".What were you saying?"

"The bell rang I need to get to my seat."I unlatched my arms from around her leaned down grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead poked my nose with her finger and without letting go of my hand sat down in the seat beside me.I looked at her and smiled then felt something poking me in the back.I turned my head to see the great Hyugga prodigy smirking wildly at me.

"What?"That was my only word to him

"You've fallen in deep my friend."

"Dude you're off your the hell are you talking about?"

"Well,"another one of my friends,Gaara,started,"you look at her as if she's the only thing in this world to care she's your first priority in everything she's even got you callin her ...Angel."

"Point?"

"You need to find some time for the fellas! Neji is right you have gotten in way to deep."

"Way...WAY to deep!"

"Thank you but I don't need your opinions she's what I've been dreaming about for years."

"BOYS!" Our teacher,,saw everything.

We looked toward her and all at the same time replied,"Yes ?"

"Would you like to quieten down and meet our new student."Not saying a word after that we all fell silently into our around us I could her the stifled giggles of our classmates."Ok sweetie we're ready for you."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Ok I know this was short but I wanted to see how you guys liked the idea before i did any more to and Reveiw pretty please with lots of things you like on top?!?!?!?!?!**

**~vcb**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hey everyone!**

**Gaara:Thank kami! You can give a normal greeting!**

**Me:Yeah...um...you gonna be ok?**

**Gaara:I think ...**

**Me:Hey Gaara you wanna Know something?**

**Gaara:Sure...**

**Me:I like gummy bears!**

**Gaara:Ok?!?!?!Why?**

**Me:Because I know they can't fight back when you bite their little heads off!**

**Gaara:That's gruesome...I like it...**

**Me:Yes now ...I do not own...**

**Gaara:Naruto... the show or the character...**

**Me:Exactly now ya'll have fun readin' ya' hear!**

**Gaara:(shakes head)Hopeless...**

**Me: No not really I have hopes...like this...I hope you all enjoy this next chapter...**

**Gaara:Just get on with the fic!**

_**She's More**_

_**(Sasuke P.O.V.)**_

We all looked as the new girl stepped was small ...in both height and plain green eyes had a slight sparkle as the sun shone through the window surrounding her in a fantasy like had cherryblossom pink hair,cut around shoulder length with quite a few looked beautiful and akward all in the same time.I shook my head slightly trying to break the eye contact i had just made with the girl ,I didn't even turned away after noticing i had been looking at her...Though it really shouldn't have been such a big suprise,all the guys were staring at her...the ones with girlfriends in the class got hit...even me.

"So would you like to tell us a little about yourself...your name maybe...something you like to do or are interested in?"

"Um...my name is Sakura Haruno."Her voice was strong her akwardness was no longer in the vulnerability that i saw before had suddenly just disappeared.

"Would you like to tell us something about yourself Sakura?"

"I'm new here and...and I...um...I guess I kinda like art...I really like to read and write...and I ...like music but i'm not very good in any of it..."

"Well I hope you start feeling right at home here in Konoha...um....have a seat next to will you please raise your hand."I looked around the room like an idiot and after a few minutes she was talking to me...raising my hand I watched her walk towards me...her stride was beautiful,graceful,model like...again I shook my head...What was I thinking?!

...................................................................................................................................................................................

**ok filler chappie...it's horrible right?i know i know I'm really bad...but i'm sick and i haven't had a decent nights sleep in two and a half -three weeks I'm still trying to figure out how i'm awake...I promise to make the next chapter longer,better,and make it more sasusaku oriented...k love you guys!!!**


End file.
